


Red

by ReturnToZero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And He Knows It, Bill is bad, Dipper is vulnerable, Dubious Consent, IDK if there will be smut in here, Inspired by the song Wicked Game by Gemma Hayes, M/M, Only Drama, Other, amnesia au, human!bill cipher, if we go along, lying, more tags will be added as we go along, no magic, older!Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two return to the room, and Dipper laughs at the cartoons on the television, old re-runs of some mystery show they watched as kids. Bill’s gaze softens at the sound, despite the possibility of amnesia, Dipper seems to be alright. If anything he’s still <i>alive</i>, which is relieving. Bill would help Dipper, he wouldn’t ever turn his friend away-</p><p>“So I’d like to update you on what we’ve found out about his memories,” the doctor begins, Bill was bracing himself for the worst-</p><p>"He doesn't seem to remember much after the eight grade in terms of events in his life. Thankfully he still knows everything he's learned, but it's mainly experiences with family and friends that he seems to be lacking in."</p><p>Bill nodded, so in a matter of minutes <i>Dipper had lost seven years of his life</i>.<br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i></i><br/><b>It's strange what desire will make foolish people do</b><br/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Forget To Correct Him

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my silly little collection of BillDip-ness. I'm probably going to try finishing a lot of the one shots I have lying around. Also if this gets enough comments and kudos I might extend it.
> 
> For now I hope y'all enjoyed it! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The world is on fire  
>  Nobody can save me, but you  
> It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
> I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
> I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

[Chapter 1: Don’t forget to correct him]

\---

Bill rushes to the hospital, his heart hammering in his chest as anxiety grips at his chest- _Please let him be okay. He has to be okay, I’ll start praying more and going to church if it means he’s okay. So please, please let him be alright._

 

He tries to calm his unsteady heart and the shake in his hands as he asks the receptionist where Dipper Pine’s room is. Bill can’t help but get lost in his thoughts once again, and with each terrible, horrible idea that manifests a physical pain accompanies it, either a tug of his heart strings or a well placed stab under his ribs (of course he knows this is all an illusion though, a silly trick of the mind to prove to him that _he does in fact **care** for people_ and all that jazz).

 

He loses his voice and his spunk once he makes his way to the room, **1007- Dipper Pines**.

 

Dipper Pines, the best and worst person in his life.

 

The boy he had loved since middle school but known since kindergarten, with an undeniable amount of history binding them tighter than the skin to his body. The boy who wouldn't even give him a chance to be his boyfriend. The boy who has never been able to return his affections, but too stubborn to let him go, hence why they are _still_ tangled like this, _regardless of how much it **hurt** him_ -

 

The same boy who has somehow gotten into a freak accident on the road, who is struggling to live. Bill nearly died when he saw the news, of course the event was a tragedy and it made him concerned, but when he spotted Dipper’s truck, with the unmistakable ‘Cipher Wheel’ on the bumper, totaled and without a driver, he couldn’t breathe.

 

He took a shaky breath, no- Dipper was here now, at the hospital. No matter what he would be here for him, Pine Tree made him promise than nothing in the world would get between them. So Bill had to be strong, and as the only person who is currently available he had to take care of his little sapling, since Mabel was at a fashion show at NY and wouldn't be able to get out of it until two weeks from now. The blonde man waited, rubbing his hands together and trying to center himself.

 

_Strong, be strong for Pine Tree._

 

He finally enters and he sees the doctor talking quietly to Dipper, her soft question lost at the sudden intrusion.

 

“You must be the emergency contact, correct?”

 

Bill nods, watching the raven haired doctor stand, Dipper’s eyes falling onto him as they step away to talk a bit more privately.

 

He looks...surprisingly fine. Dipper’s wild brown locks are free since his hat isn’t hiding them, his hazel eyes staring at him, taking in his form. He hasn’t spoken a word to him, but he offers a small smile to him, and Bill feels relief trickle into his chest.

 

“The crash seemed to be due to the accident, but he’s only got a broken leg and what seems to be a concussion. He seems to be recovering well but more tests will be needed. I don’t think he sustained any bad injuries though, which is a miracle in itself.”

 

Bill nods, well, _guess it’s time to start planning to attending the Sunday sermons._

 

The doctor return to Dipper’s side again, not wanting to make him seem abandoned and Bill is surprised to see Dipper’s gaze on him. He offers another smile, “You feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah…” comes the soft reply, yet it feels _all_ **_wrong_**.

 

Dipper is being more polite and quiet than usual, and the doctor picks up on Bill’s sudden tenseness, “Dipper...Do you know who this is?”

 

Dipper takes a shy glance at the doctor, and Bill feels his chest begin to cave in with anxiety, of course there was no way he could have been blessed with such a miracle-

 

“Of course I do. This is Bill Cipher, my childhood friend.”

 

Bill is still not satisfied though, noticing how Dipper avoid looking at him entirely, instead opting to look out the window, his eyes clearly reflecting how far off he really is. Bill tries to keep his cool, but he can’t help but wring his hands, trying to squeeze out the uneasiness that bubbles into his chest-

 

The doctor nods and tells Dipper to get comfortable as she steps out to chat with Bill, “I actually think he does indeed have amnesia, but not a severe case. If you don’t mind I would like to keep him here for a couple of days and see if he recovers anything.”

 

“Of course.” Bill doesn’t know what else he can do, so he simply agrees with her.

 

“If he doesn’t show signs of remembering then I think it is best that he is accompanied by someone, in case it comes back to him later.” She looks at Bill expectantly, apparently aware that Dipper lives alone in the Mystery Shack-

 

“I can take care of him.”

 

“Good. I will bring all the paperwork when he is discharged, and we’ll keep him only for a couple of days.”

 

“Alright.”

 

The two return to the room, and Dipper laughs at the cartoons on the television, old re-runs of some mystery show they watched as kids. Bill’s gaze softens at the sound, despite the possibility of amnesia, Dipper seems to be alright. If anything he’s still _alive_ , which is relieving. Bill would help Dipper, he wouldn’t ever turn his friend away-

 

“So I’d like to update you on what we’ve found out about his memories,” the doctor begins, Bill was bracing himself for the worst-

 

"He doesn't seem to remember much after the eight grade in terms of events in his life. Thankfully he still knows everything he's learned, but it's mainly experiences with family and friends that he seems to be lacking in."

 

Bill nodded, so in a matter of minutes _Dipper had lost seven years of his life_.

 

 _Strong. Be strong, for Dipper_ -

 

"Please be careful when presenting new information to him, he seems to not take it too well. Also you need to accompany him when he goes outside, as you are aware that Gravity Falls has developed in seven years."

 

Bill nodded, numbly reflecting on the fact that seven years were now ** _lost_**.

 

"He also may be suffering a bit from depression since he has been admitted, and we are not sure why. Please make sure to keep an eye on him, and if any trouble happens please feel free to contact the hospital. There's just some paperwork we have to settle and you both can leave tonight."

 

The blonde was going through the motions, unable to fully grip the situation. Dipper and him had grown so much after eigth grade, so having to backtrack was crazy. Of course Bill would do it, but he wouldn't like it.

 

He was also wondering how far Dipper remembered eighth grade.

 

This was important, as Bill had first confessed his not-so-platonic love to Dipper in the springtime, just before the big 8th grade dance to celebrate graduation.

 

He didn't want to make Dipper uncomfortable with his clingyness, and if he had that confession fresh in his mind then he was bound to be nervous and cautious, much like he had been in school after the actual confession.

 

"Would you like to go see Dipper now?"

 

Bill nodded and forced himself to focus on the present, laughing a bit to himself, it seems he was still running from the past.

 

Soon enough he found his way to Dipper's room, seeing him dressed in very plain loose clothes and sitting in bed. The doctor soon left, giving them some privacy-

 

"Hey Pine Tree, how are you feeling?" he quietly asked, offering a warm smile to his unrequited crush.

 

Dipper stared at him for a bit, "Good. Uhm, I was actually hoping to ask you something."

 

Bill nods, already feeling his throat tighten with anguish, "What is it?" he manages to croak out.

 

Dipper spends a few moments more analyzing him, those hazel eyes taking in as much as they can, trying to figure him out, "You seem saddened by all this."

 

He comes closer, taking a seat next to Dipper on the bed but making sure not to touch him, "Of course I am, you're my best friend."

 

Dipper's eyes gleamed knowingly, "It's more than that though."

 

Bill can't even find the words to speak. God, it was hard enough that he was so hopelessly in love with this man, and now he was forced to go through another fucking rejection? He had tried everything, tried rebounds, tried girls, tried other guys, tried praying the feeling away-

 

But here he was, sitting next to Dipper Pines and feeling like his chest is caving in. Bill almost wanted to laugh, it's like he was the one that was dying and Dipper was the one in control.

 

"Are...Are you my boyfriend?" Dipper asks, concern seeping into his features.

 

Bill feels his mouth go dry at the question. Boyfriend. Is he Dipper's boyfriend. Of course not, he's never had a chance, even though that all he wants.

 

That's all he wants, but he knows better than to lie.

 

"Yeah."

 

He knows better than this, _JUST TAKE IT BACK_ -

 

"I've...I've been your boyfriend for seven years now."

 

He waits, thinking that Dipper is going to correct him any minute now-

 

Dipper sighs, "I thought so. I missed you so much, and I wanted you here. I was so scared when you left."

 

And in that moment _Bill knows **he doesn't deserve the title of boyfriend**_.

 


	2. Dont Forget to be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _No I don't wanna fall in love_  
>  (this world is only going to break your heart)  
> No I don't wanna fall in love...  
> (this world is only going to break your heart)  
> with you...

**_Chapter 2: Don't forget to be good_ **

\---

The ride home was a silent one.

 

It was late, so not many cars were out, and Bill did his best to drive as cautiously and slowly as possible. He didn't want to get into another accident afterall, and he also didn't want to scare Dipper with his usual antics.

 

 _Dipper_.

 

That was a whole 'nother can of worms now, since was now actively lying to him about their entire relationship. Dipper on the other had was vulnerable and completely oblivious to fact though, but Bill knew it was only a matter of time before this facade would be shattered.

 

Maybe if Bill ended up being good for the rest of the time, Dipper could forgive him. Or at least it could soften the idiotic move he did there.

 

Although Dipper was amnesiatic, it didn't mean he was stupid though-

 

"You ok there Bill?" he smoothly asked, leaning back comfortably in the leather seats.

 

Bill gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles were white, baring his teeth in what he hoped was a reassuring smile. _He had to be the strong one right now,_ **_Dipper was depending on him_**.

 

"Yeah. Just worried about you, but you seem to be well. How are you feeling?"

 

Dipper simply nodded, "Good."

 

The air was thick with an uncomfortable silence once more, and Dipper folded his hands in his lap.

 

God this was so weird, Bill almost wanted to laugh. (He always had a tendency of laughing when he found himself in awkward situations.) Since the beginning of time (or at least till they started driving) Dipper never failed to dominate the radio, taking control of the stereo and making sure to flood the car with whatever music he wanted. So seeing him now, so well-behaved and cordial was almost like someone had body-snatched him and failed to pick up on the little mannerisms that made Dipper, well- _Dipper_.

 

Dipper seemed to catch Bill smiling at himself, one that wasn't full of tension or hidden intent, but a bright one that seemed to be overflowing with affection. He wasn't sure what brought upon such a subtle change, but he knew it was because Bill was probably reminiscing.

 

He tried to search his memory and found nothing about the blond man, well, nothing past eighth grade anyways.

 

The male knew his memory lapse began at the beginning of spring semester, with having just caught wind of the 8th grade dance barely in it's beta stages and he was having trouble figuring out who to take. Maybe he should just let it go, and go with his friends and not stress over silly things like dates and crushes.

 

Well, that was easier said than done for Dipper. It just so happened that he was in the middle of an internal conflict. In a sense Dipper would be going with his crush to the dance, as his crush just so happened to be his long-time childhood friend, Bill Cipher.

 

**_But there was no way that Bill could feel the same way._ **

 

He was probably just imagining everything, all the touches and support were normal for a friendship as close as theirs, and the fact that Dipper seemed to be imagining it all made it that much awkward.

 

Dipper sighed, well, at least it worked out alright. He was at least glad that Bill was kind enough to let him have a chance, and obviously if they had been together for seven years then it must have been a lovely relationship. Maybe not perfect, but certainly beautiful.

 

That made him wonder what kinds of things they had done, what did they get to experience together as lovers?

 

The fact that nothing came to mind though made him upset, it wasn't fair.

 

Dipper was pulled out of his thoughts once the car engine finally stopped, Bill parking the car and starting to get out-

 

"Hold on, I'm going to help you out of the car, ok?"

 

Dipper nodded and watched how quickly Bill was at his side, opening the door for him and helping him down to his feet, making sure to bear most of Dipper's weight. He grabbed the crutches from the backseat and handed them to Dipper before stepping away. Dipper laughed, he was just about to start making a fuss but it seems like Bill knew him well enough to know he hated being babied.

 

Dipper felt like he could trust Bill, and that alone gave him a reassurance that he would definitely be able to figure out what was lost with the blonde's help.

 

Dipper tried to smile at the thought, but found himself unable to. There was still something more to this, but he just couldn't quite place the sudden uneasiness brewing in the pits of his belly.

 

Bill headed for the door to his small studio, opening and gesturing for Dipper to follow.

 

"Come on now, it's freezing out here." he quipped, rubbing his hands together and wringing them tightly. So tightly, in fact, that the skin stretching across his knuckles seemed to be unbearably tight, the bone pressing up to the skin and paling it at each knuckle.

 

Dipper felt the forced smile finally slip from his face, shivering from a sudden chill running up his back before slowly making his way inside.

 

Bill made no move to touch him, instead wringing his hands together painfully once more-

 

**_J_** **_ust be good for Dipper._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I just needed to get this out of my system. I kinda wanna say somethings about this fic but I will refrain for now.
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel me, so leave me some if you'd like to see more! And thanks again for reading.


End file.
